Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,604, issued Jan. 27, 1987, which is directed to the general subject matter of the present invention.
Portable staging is used to a considerable degree in schools, churches and public halls where space is not available for permanent stage installations for plays, choral concerts, and popular band concerts. Also portable staging is used in gymnasiums or other large halls to enlarge existing stage installations or provide raised platforms for performers.
These stage installations are composed of panels in four-by-eight feet rectangles or in square shapes with legs which are detachable so that the panels can be stored flat or readily trucked from one location to another. Very often unskilled persons, such as high school students, may be moving these panels and, accordingly, the panels are subject to rough treatment or to being dropped. Thus, the panels should have a rugged construction while being as lightweight as possible.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable stage panel with especially high impact corner construction since the corners of the panels are most vulnerable to damage.
Another object is the provision of a high impact corner with built-in receptacle for leg attachment and detachment.
A further object is the provision of an attachment system for support legs wherein visual inspection will assure a locked-in condition to insure safety while the panels are being used.
The attachment system includes cooperating insertion elements in a corner bore to lock the leg elements in position against accidental dislodgment while permitting easy assembly and disassembly.
Other objects and features of the invention will be apparent in the following specification and claims in which the invention is described together with details to enable persons skilled in the art to practice the invention, all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the invention.